1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved disk drive, and in particular to an improved mechanism for a disk drive that loads and unloads the heads from the disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a data access and storage system consists of one or more storage devices that store data on magnetic or optical storage media. For example, a magnetic storage device is known as a direct access storage device (DASD) or a hard disk drive (HDD) and includes one or more disks and a disk controller to manage local operations concerning the disks. Disks are rigid platters that are usually made of aluminum alloy or a mixture of glass and ceramic, and are covered with a magnetic coating. Typically, two or three disks are stacked vertically on a common spindle that is turned by a disk drive motor at several thousand revolutions per minute (rpm).
The only other moving part within a typical HDD is the head stack assembly. Within most HDDs, one magnetic read/write head or slider is associated with each side of each platter and flies just above the platter""s surface. Each read/write head is mounted on a suspension to form a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The HGA is then attached to a semi-rigid arm apparatus that supports the entire head flying unit. Several semi-rigid arms may be combined to form a single armature unit.
Each read/write head scans the surface of a disk during a xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9d operation. The head and arm assembly is moved utilizing an actuator that is often a voice coil motor (VCM). The stator of a VCM is mounted to a base plate or casting on which the spindle is also mounted. The base casting is in turn mounted to a frame via a compliant suspension. When current is fed to the motor, the VCM develops force or torque that is substantially proportional to the applied current. The arm acceleration is therefore substantially proportional to the magnitude of the current. As the read/write head approaches a desired track, a reverse polarity signal is applied to the actuator, causing the signal to act as a brake, and ideally causing the read/write head to stop directly over the desired track.
One type of head gimbal assembly has an integrated lead suspension (ILS). An ILS is typically formed by laminating several layers of material together and then selectively etching the layers to achieve a desired architecture. Alternatively, the layers may be formed by plating them on top of one another. These layers usually comprise at least one of each of the following: a stainless steel substrate or support layer, an insulation layer such as a polyimide, and a conductor layer such as copper. An ILS with a bent lead type design must be etched on both sides to clear the polyimide on the bent lead. This step requires additional process time and adds cost to the suspension.
For devices designed for load/unload operations, a flexure motion limiter is often required for damage prevention and dynamic performance. The flexure motion limiter requires forming the stainless steel on either the flexure or the load beam. The formed part is then interleaved with the unformed part at assembly to provide motion limitation on the flexure.
Some disk drives utilize load/unload technology to dislocate the actuator away from the disk at the end of an operation and when the drive is not in use. This is accomplished through (a) the use of a tab that extends from the suspension for directly lifting the suspension away from the disk, and (b) limiters extending from the flexure (and, thus, the slider) for lifting the slider when the suspension is lifted by the tab. Thus, the tab, flexure, and limiters work together to unload or lift the sliders from the disks. The tab functions to lift and guide the suspension up and down a ramp. As the tab is lifted, the suspension, through the flexure, lifts the slider off the disk. However, depending on the design of the slider and flexure, the force on the flexure may be greater than its yield strength, i.e., it can damage the flexure. To prevent this, the limiters stop the planar separation of the flexure from the suspension, and the slider is then lifted off the disk by the limiters.
In the prior art, limiters of this type are always symmetrically oriented relative to the slider. The limiters are either located directly on the longitudinal axis of the flexure and slider, or multiple limiters are symmetrically arrayed on the sides of the axis. In both cases, the limiters pull on the leading edge of the slider. During this process (see FIG. 1), the hub-side (inner diameter) edge 1 or the rim-side (outer diameter) edge 2 of the slider 3 can contact the disk surface 4 during the unloading process. If the hub-side edge 1 of the slider 3 contacts the disk 4, then it may result in data loss. Note that the data may be written on hub-side edge 1 of the centerline 7 of slider 3 (indicated by arrow 5), since the read/write element 6 is usually located along center line 7 of slider 3. There is no data on the portion 8 of disk 4 to the outer half of slider 3 in the unload zone 9 since read/write element 6 cannot be positioned over this area. Thus, an improved apparatus and method for reducing or eliminating damage to the inner portion of the unload during the unload sequence is needed.
One embodiment of a suspension in a disk drive has a longitudinal axis that defines inner and outer edges of the suspension. A flexure having a head gimbal assembly is aligned with the axis and spring-loaded to the suspension. A single limiter extends from the flexure through an opening in the suspension to hook to the suspension. The limiter limits the planar separation between the flexure and the suspension. The limiter is offset from the axis such that it is located much closer to the inner edge.
During the unloading of the suspension from the disk, a tab on the suspension engages a ramp to begin to lift the suspension away from the disk. As the suspension is lifted, the flexure and head gimbal assembly have limited planar separation from the suspension due to the limiter. Since the limiter is offset from the axis, the surface of the head gimbal assembly is skewed relative to the disk. The offset limiter reduces the chance of the hub-side edge of the slider contacting the disk surface, since the limiter lifts the slider from hub side. For the same reason, the rim-side edge of the slider comes off the disk last, thus increasing the chance of contacting the disk at that point.